Cache/Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=146.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 05:20:59 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact (Read 479 times) Ept2415 Hero Member Offline 500 Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact « on: May 15, 2015, 12:09:39 AM » Signed for the nations of the Comintern, May this pact of steel last 1000 resets Logged Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact « Reply #1 on: May 15, 2015, 12:10:42 AM » Quote from: Ept2415 on May 15, 2015, 12:09:39 AM Signed for the nations of the Comintern, May this pact of steel last 1000 resets Signed for the Brotherhood of Zion. Robo will be along to sign as well when he gets back. Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact « Reply #2 on: May 15, 2015, 12:11:29 AM » Good to see new alliances being formed. We truely do live in a different time Logged Leader of the Arab Union Ept2415 Hero Member Offline 500 Re: Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact « Reply #3 on: May 15, 2015, 12:13:00 AM » Quote from: Valencia on May 15, 2015, 12:11:29 AM Good to see new alliances being formed. We truely do live in a different time we are both alliances of jewish origins goy Logged Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact « Reply #4 on: May 15, 2015, 12:32:23 AM » Quote from: Ept2415 on May 15, 2015, 12:13:00 AM we are both alliances of jewish origins goy >mfw Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Robosax Hero Member Online 516 Re: Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact « Reply #5 on: May 17, 2015, 04:43:11 PM » Signed. It is signed. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact « Reply #6 on: May 17, 2015, 11:05:25 PM » ........................................ For what reason would glorious Comintern wish to associate itself with the Brotherhood of Zion? If you understand the vegan people's frustration, they are now rioting over the Vegan Empire associating itself by proxy with the very group that killed our Queen. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Comintern-Brotherhood of Zion Mutual Defense Pact SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2